The present invention relates to a new and disinct variety of bud flowering Calluna vulgaris. This new variety was developed by Kurt Kramer at Edewecht, Germany from a cross between two unpatented Calluna vulgaris developed by Mr. Kramer; No. 88-49-1 (seed parent) and 88-42-2 (pollen parent). The numbers were assigned to these varieties by Mr. Kramer. Both parents are marketed in Germany and both are Calluna vulgaris or "bud flowering" heathers. Cross pollination between bud flowering heathers is difficult since the flowers never open, but Mr. Kramer was able to do so to create the subject variety and its sister varieties `Melanie` and `Romina`. The resulting seeds were planted in 1991. From these seedlings 108 plants were selected and planted in a field. The subject plant of this disclosure was subsequently selected from these 108 seedlings. The subject variety has been asexually reproduced at Edewecht, Germany, from cuttings and subsequent generations have been true to form in all respects.
The subject variety produces buds in the fall having a unique purple color. The buds do not open into flowers but remain in the bud stage through the winter, approximately six months, from October to March, in Edewecht, Germany. The subject variety has a dense upright globular shape with protruding flower shoots which are heavily budded. The overall height of the plant at maturity, is approximately 24 inches with 6-8 inch shoots.
The closest varieties known to the applicant that have been publicly disclosed in Europe are `Romina`, a violet-red bud flowering Heather also developed by Kurt Kramer. To the best of applicant's knowledge, Romina has not been brought into the United States.